


Bad Enough For You

by squishymorvok (aretia)



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Beelzebub Has Two Penises, Beelzebub Has a Penis (Good Omens), Domestic, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, Gabriel Has A Vulva (Good Omens), Light Bondage, Nonbinary Beelzebub (Good Omens), Other, Pillow Talk, Stuffing, They/Them Pronouns for Beelzebub (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 21:50:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21168437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aretia/pseuds/squishymorvok
Summary: When Gabriel gets into some trouble and Beelzebub catches him, their reaction is not what he expected. Their idea of punishment for naughty behavior is more like a reward.





	Bad Enough For You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aziraphales (arka_r)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arka_r/gifts).

> Happy birthday, Arka! I added a little bit of my own touch to your gift. Luckily our tastes in self indulgence are pretty similar~

The house was quiet. Beelzebub was off on some demonic business or another and had been out all night. That meant that Gabriel was free to go about his early-bird routine without worrying about invoking their wrath by accidentally waking them up early. He went out jogging, took a shower, and then wandered into the kitchen to water the houseplants.

He noticed a sweet smell permeating the kitchen, and followed the source of the scent to a box of brownies on top of the fridge. It was odd that Beelzebub had chosen that as a hiding place, since they would have to stand on a chair or use a miracle to get it up there, and it did nothing to keep Gabriel from reaching it since he was significantly taller. Curious, he pulled it down and set it on the counter. 

Since he and Beelzebub had settled down on Earth after the non-apocalypse, Beelzebub had tempted him to eat on a few occasions, and he found out that it wasn’t as bad as he thought. He didn’t believe in eating as much as humans, believing it to be wasteful since he didn’t technically need it, but he did still enjoy eating once every few weeks or so. They had also discovered that Gabriel had an incorrigible sweet tooth. 

Beelzebub had slapped a note on top of the brownie container, with “Do not touch! That means you,” scrawled on it, next to a crudely drawn portrait of an angel with wings and a halo. The note was undeniably referring to him, but if pressed, he could always say that it was impossible to read Beelzebub’s messy handwriting. 

He popped the container open, and a concentrated burst of the smell flooded his senses. He breathed it in deeply, eyelids fluttering despite himself. Several of the brownie squares were already missing. Surely Beelzebub wouldn’t notice if he just took a small bite…

Footsteps sounded in the hallway outside the kitchen, making Gabriel flinch. He looked down at the counter and realized that he had somehow eaten the entire tray of brownies. He couldn’t put it back like that, so he took the container with him as he scrambled to hide in the pantry. 

“Gabriel?” Beelzebub said, their voice cold and calm. The pantry door swung open, and they glowered at him from behind their bangs. “Did you eat my brownies?”

Gabriel had seen Beelzebub’s rage before, and the last thing he wanted was to be on the receiving end of it. “N-no,” Gabriel stuttered, his whole body trembling. He fumbled with the container that he was holding in his hands behind his back, and ended up dropping it. It clattered to the floor as both of them stared at it.

“Lying is a _sin,_ isn’t it?” Beelzebub cooed, licking their lips. The energy radiating off of them wasn’t anger, but _arousal._

“Erm,” Gabriel muttered. “Are you going to punish me for it?”

“That’s what demons do, punish sinners, right?” said Beelzebub, right before they grabbed him by the collar and yanked his face down to meet theirs. They seized him in a kiss, all snarls and sharp teeth, before dragging him upstairs to the bedroom. 

Once Beelzebub had shoved Gabriel onto the bed, they made undressing practical, as they whipped off their sash and used it to wrap around Gabriel’s wrists and tie them to the bed. The tie they wore around their neck became a gag over Gabriel’s mouth. Too impatient to do the rest of the undressing by hand, Beelzebub snapped their fingers, and both of their clothes were neatly folded on the chair next to the bed except for their underwear. 

Beelzebub’s gaze meandered down Gabriel’s body, settling on his stomach. He suddenly felt self-conscious about the slight bulge of his tummy from eating too many brownies. His wrists jerked against the binding, trying to cross his arms over his body to cover himself, but of course, that was why his hands were tied to the bed. He squirmed when Beelzebub’s fingers grazed across the tender skin, but froze when they shoved a hand against his hip.

“Stop squirming. Don’t make me tie your legs too,” they said, and Gabriel obediently held still while Beelzebub continued to palm his swollen belly. “Looks like someone’s been _indulging,_ haven’t you?”

Gabriel’s legs clenched together, and his face blazed with a blush and he whimpered, but he gave a single nod. 

“Seems my demonic influence is working on you,” Beelzebub purred. They wriggled their hand in between his clenched thighs, coaxing them to spread apart, and their fingers drifted across the wet spot soaked through his briefs. He bucked into their hand when their fingers grazed the edge of his folds. 

“What is it that you want?” said Beelzebub. “I’ll give it to you if you hold still.” They pushed the underwear to the side, tracing his bare skin, before moving their hand down and shoving a magically slick finger into his ass. Gabriel’s moan was muffled by the gag, but Beelzebub still preened at it all the same, pushing their finger in deeper. He could melt from the pleasure of that alone, but then they pulled away, leaving him tingling from the absence of their touch. 

Beelzebub stood up from the bed, and Gabriel tilted his head to take in their pale, lithe figure. Gabriel’s eyes widened at the massive bulge protruding from under Beelzebub’s underwear. They pulled off the red thong, and out sprung two cocks, one above the other. The upper one was curved upward toward their abdomen, and the lower one was girthy and straight. 

Beelzebub climbed onto the bed again and straddled him, leaning down to move their mouth over his crotch. Their teeth scraped against his hip bone as they bit down on the waistband of his underpants, and peeled it off with their mouth. It was too slow, and it made Gabriel writhe underneath them, but then the fingers slipped inside him again, and his need was sated, for just a moment. It wasn’t enough, and he thrusted against Beelzebub’s hands, chasing some kind of relief. 

They purposely stopped just short of when he was starting to feel his plateau, and he burned with frustration, but he didn’t want to disappoint them by getting off too soon, either. He looked up at them with pleading eyes, while Beelzebub loomed over him, their two cocks prominently on display. They held his hips down against the bed, and positioned their pelvis in front of his entrance.

“You’re mine,” Beelzebub growled.

Then, they plunged into him. The curved cock entered his cunt first, sliding into him like it was made to fit him. Its tip pressed against a spot deep inside him, that was enough to make him arch his back and scream from just a single touch. Their other dick teased the opening of his ass, and he involuntarily clenched at the sensation. Beelzebub’s fingers dug into his hips as they lifted him up to meet their own, angled so that they could take command of both of his holes at once. The other cock pushed into him, and he was overwhelmed by the sudden fullness, his whole body given over to the service of Beelzebub’s pleasure. 

Beelzebub thrust into him mercilessly. Tears gathered at the corners of his eyes as Beelzebub’s two cocks pounded out a rhythm inside him, bringing him to the brink of overstimulation. He was painfully reminded of how much he’d stuffed himself when every motion sloshed the contents of his stomach, and it gurgled loudly in protest. Beelzebub seemed to notice, and hiked his legs up over their shoulders, an angle which eased the ache in his stomach while letting them push in even deeper. 

For a demon, they didn’t seem to have a very good idea of what punishment was. Beelzebub could give it to him rough, and do their worst when that was what he wanted. But rough with Beelzebub was never more pain than he could handle. Rough was also gentle and brimming with love, even though his demon lover would never admit that, and Gabriel would never say it himself and embarrass them. He definitely didn’t want to do anything that would make them stop. 

Gabriel moaned through the gag at every thrust of Beelzebub’s cocks, but Beelzebub had been quiet up until now. Their breathing started to grow ragged, as if they really needed to breathe to keep up with the exertion. “Ah…” they sighed, and Gabriel quickened the pace with which he grinded into them, craving Beelzebub’s release as much as his own. 

“Oh, Gabriel, oh, fuck!” Beelzebub cried out. Hearing his name screamed in the throes of ecstasy was enough to unravel him. Both of his holes clenched as his white-hot, blinding orgasm surged over him. At the same time, he felt Beelzebub’s cocks pulse and expand, filling him up with fluid. 

After they had emptied into him, and then quickly vanished the mess, Beelzebub collapsed in a soft, limp heap at his side. Their head rested on top of his collarbone, their arm draped haphazardly over his waist. 

Beelzebub had a habit of falling asleep right after sex, so Gabriel had to nudge the top of their head with his chin. When they looked up at him with drowsy eyes, he nodded towards the restraints on his wrists. They grumbled at him, but spared a burst of energy to untie the sash from his wrists and the tie from his mouth. Either one of them could just miracle it off, but he much preferred to feel the touch of their deft fingers unbinding him. 

Once his arms were free, they flew to where they most wanted to be, wrapped around Beelzebub. And now that his mouth could speak again, he was back to chatting their ear off, which was probably why Beelzebub had gagged him in the first place. “You should make brownies more often, if this is what happens,” he quipped. “Er, I promise I won’t eat all of them next time.”

“Mmh.” Beelzebub’s face was buried against his shoulder. “I might have infused the brownies with a demonic miracle to tempt you to eat the whole thing,” Beelzebub admitted.

“Huh?! I thought they were for you,” Gabriel said.

“I would have eaten them if you didn’t. My own magic wouldn’t affect me. But I wanted to see what you would do with them while I was away,” they said.

“Then what was with the ‘don’t touch’ sign?” Gabriel asked, genuinely baffled. 

“It’s no fun to tempt you using magic alone,” Beelzebub replied. “I wanted to see if you would disobey, or if you would be a goody two shoes as usual.”

“You tricked me!” Gabriel accused.

“It’s what I do,” said Beelzebub. 

“You’re supposed to use your temptations on humans, not me!” Gabriel said.

“You’re only immune to my wiles if you’re smart enough to avoid them,” Beelzebub retorted. 

Gabriel let out a mock gasp of indignation, and mussed Beelzebub’s hair with his hand. The motion turned into gentle stroking, and he said, “They were good brownies, though. And, er, I wouldn’t mind if you wanted to tempt me with them again.”

“I never use the same trick twice, but I’ll keep that in mind,” Beelzebub murmured, already drifting into their post-coital nap. They absently ran a hand over the curve of Gabriel’s stomach, making him shiver again. He grabbed Beelzebub’s wrist, but on second thought allowed their hand to stay there, as he curled around the dozing demon. The satisfied haze of sex combined with the heavy fullness weighing down his stomach lulled him to indulge in yet another human pleasure, that of sleep. Maybe Beelzebub's demonic influence was rubbing off on him, but he didn't mind in the slightest.


End file.
